I Want Candy
by Vain Girl
Summary: WA. Shounen ai. KuboToki. Mushy. You probably get the idea.


Inspired by msnbc. msn. com / id / 8699241 / and Libby. Not my favorite, because, well I wanted it to be funny and it came out mushy, but so it goes. Someday I may manage funny.

I Want Candy

"It's hot out, Kubo-chan," Tokitoh muttered futilely as he trailed after Kubota in the general direction of the seven-eleven. "It's really, really hot out. Like, I'm melting here hot out."

He tugged nervously at his leather glove, which made it stupidly hotter. He wished he could just ditch the thing, but it was on a long list of couldn't do's.

"It'll be cooler when we get there," Kubota said and gave Tokitoh one of his odd little over the shoulder half smiles.

It was always like this. 7-11's at 3 AM on the hottest, stickiest day in forever, because Kubota had seen a poster on a street corner advertising a new kind of candy and he had to have it. Always with the fucking stupid candy. Tokitoh didn't know if he'd ever get it.

At least the store was nice and cold, air conditioning practically blowing cleaner air in his face the moment he tugged open the door. Tokitoh took a big, gulping breath while Kubota ambled over to the candy aisle. The time in the store was actually too quick and then they were back on the streets. Tokitoh's shirt was sticking to his back, but Kubota looked like he didn't even feel the heat.

He had his candy popped open and stuck in his mouth, tongue gliding over the red loop of it. Tokitoh wasn't going to stare, though. No way.

Kubota smiled at him and held out a piece. "Want some?"

Tokitoh wrinkled his nose. "That shit? No way!"

And then it was too fucking hot to think about talking or Kubota until they were back in the apartment and Tokitoh could stick his face directly in front of the fan.

He barely noticed anything until suddenly Kubota's head was between him and the fan.

"Hey!" he hissed. "Get away, I'm fucking hot here."

Kubota grinned, in a wide, cheesy way. "Yes? Yes, you are."

Tokitoh flushed, but that was just because it was damned hot without the fan and, yeah. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Kubota said cheerfully, out loud. "Sure I am. So, why is it shit?"

"Huh? Why is what shit? Your face? Cause it's in the way of the fan," Tokitoh mumbled. Kubo-chan's pale, amused face that never seemed to be affected by heat and embarrassment. Kubo-chan's tongue wrapped around something sugary.

"Of course. But why is candy shit? Don't you like sweet things?"

Tokitoh rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Never seen the point. Make me gag."

"Hmm... thought so." Kubota looked liked he'd just had his prize winning theory proved right or something. At least the way people did in movies when their prize winning theories were proved right.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Kubota just grinned and paged open a magazine. "It says so right here. 'Cats are notoriously finicky eaters, as millions of pet owners can attest'. 'Because cats can't taste sweets, they're cranky'. Nice to know it's not just me with that problem."

Tokitoh blinked, the heat momentarily robbing what Kubota had said of sense. He just stared at the text for a long moment and then-

"Hey! Hey! You asshole! Give me that!" He grabbed for the magazine but Kubota held it over his head, taking complete and unfair advantage of that fact he was stupidly tall.

Tokitoh got his revenge. He kicked Kubota in the shin, hard, and grabbed at the magazine.

"It does not even say that," he hissed, mostly in response to Kubota's 'ooff' sound. "See, it says-" Tokitoh opened his mouth to read and then stopped. He turned even redder and it wasn't the heat.

"It- um- Jeez. That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard."

"So, you do like sweets," Kubota said, grinning again, in spite of the fact he was now rubbing his shin. Tokitoh almost felt bad for kicking him, but not really.

"No. They suck. And so do you," Tokitoh hissed emphatically.

"Yes, yes I do," Kubota said, nodding along. "Poor kitty, no wonder you're cranky. Deprived of sweets."

"I'm not deprived! I told you I hate them! I'm not cranky either! You-" Tokitoh went to punch Kubo-chan, and hard, but found his fist caught in his hand. "Hey. Leggo."

"Mmm... you really want me to?"

"Yeah- well." Tokitoh bit his lip when the hand slid over his still clenched fist and up his forearm. Then back down slowly over the bare sweaty skin inside his elbow. "Yeah, of course I want you to. In just a minute."

"Okay. One minute. I'll keep track." Kubota nodded agreeably. His hands were on Tokitoh's shoulders and his lips were very close. They smelled of sugary candy and Tokitoh wrinkled his nose. Worse than cigarettes. Way worse, because Kubota still smelled of those and of sugar, all at once.

"Your breath stinks," he muttered.

"Mhhmm. And do you mind?"

"Shut up, Kubo-chan," Tokitoh said firmly, grabbed Kubota by the back of the neck, and pressed their lips together. Kubota tasted as nasty as he smelled. Tokitoh made very, thoroughly sure of that before Kubota pulled away.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"It's been a minute," Kubota said, still smiling that cheery, teasing smile. "I'm just following orders."

"Order this, candy breath," Tokitoh hissed and mashed their lips together again. And Kubota smiled. But he did.


End file.
